The Prisoner's Planes
by LlamaTaco
Summary: When Len, a prisoner during the Holocaust, meets Rin, a patient in a local hospital, how will their story go? Based off of Prisoner/Paper Planes by Rin and Len Kagamine. Rated T for character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

This is a test run to see if people are interested in this story. If you want to see it continued, please leave a review! If I don't see any interest in the story, then ill abandon it and try something else. Sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

I've been in this prison for six months. They tell me I'm lucky; most usually don't get past the first week. I've learned not to let people get close to me, so the disappointment of their death doesn't get to me as much. The death of my family was too much, I don't need others burdening me as well.

"Len!"

I turned and looked at the person calling my name. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I couldn't find you anywhere! I was worried," Rei panted.

Rei was the only family I had left. My parents had been killed on the first day. Rei and I only survived because we were still young.

"Relax," I assured him, "I'm right here."

Satisfied, Rei sat on the floor next to me. I looked him over. Aside being dirty with a few scratches, he looked okay. I looked him over: he was still only ten, but he looked more mature then that. Maybe twelve? he was four years younger than me. We had very different features; his hair was jet black with yellow eyes, where mine was sort of a golden blond with blue eyes.

"Len, what are you thinking about?"

Dang, that kid knows me too well.

"Nothing, it's not important." I stood up and pulled my hair back into my signature ponytail, tying it back with a piece of string.

We got to work right away, working our tails off until sundown, where they gave us a piece of stale bread and sent us to bed.

That is how days usually went, until the day I met the girl beyond the fence.

* * *

This is my first story! Help a friend out and leave reviews! Please? Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I know I only got one review, but I got so excited I started writing. I got really excited. Too excited. I really wasn't expecting anything, even if that review was only three words long, but I would still like to thank ZanyAnimeGirl for thinking the story was interesting enough to read and review.

\(0.0)/

* * *

Len's POV

"BREAK TIME! GO REST! ANY FUNNY STUFF AND YOU'LL BE SHOT DEAD ON THE SPOT!" Everyone knew the warden wasn't kidding. She once shot a man for sneezing and called it 'slacking off'.

I quietly walked over to the corner where the wall met the fence and sat down on the concrete. I sat and looked to the outside. The prison was right next to an open meadow. It was strange, really, such a beautiful meadow right next to an ugly prison. I guessed it was spring, since all the flowers were in bloom. I longed to be out there, walking in the tall, waving grass, instead of looking at it through a barbed wire fence. I looked for a while, into the empty field, but soon, I made out... a person? As it got closer, I could see it was a girl, about my age, it seemed. Wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. She was quite pretty, with her blonde hair which fell to her shoulders.

Suddenly, she faced my direction. She had blue eyes, about a shade lighter than mine. She seemed to be looking straight at me. Did she notice me? What would she think of a prisoner?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The girl looked away, and ran farther back into the meadow. "Work started again five minutes ago! I should shoot you right now!"

I bowed my head and muttered, "Sorry sir. It won't happen again."  
"Damn right it won't."

As I was working, the only thing I could think about was that girl. What was she thinking, Coming so close to the prison? Didn't she know that was dangerous? Who was that girl, and why was she there?

After curfew, I decided; I'm going to find out who that girl is, even if it kills me.

Rin's POV

I always visited the meadow. It made me feel better, at least better than sitting inside of an empty room all day. Of course father didn't know I went there. If he had he would have told the nurses to make sure I didn't leave. Its not like it was unsafe though. I usually just wandered around, though I never got lost. It was too flat to be able to.

That was one of my better days; I felt pretty normal. My sickness hadn't made me as weak as it usually did. I felt so good, I decided to run. Run! Ah, it had been so long since I have been able to run, and it felt amazing! I just ran and ran until I got so tired I fell into the soft green grass. I laid there for a while, staring at the clouds. They were soft, and a pure white. It was beautiful. I wished I could stay there my entire life.

Suddenly, I remembered something someone had told me about the meadow. At the other end, there was a prison. I decided to go investigate, and walked towards the other end. Sooner than I thought, I came across an old-looking building that I had assumed to be the jail.

Deciding it would be best not to get too close, I stayed a good distance away. It was not a very big building. Very small, actually. But the yard was huge. And the fence looked about ten feet high, with sharp coiled wire at the top. What was that called? B-barbed wire? Yeah, that was it. The chain link looked old and rusty.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a movement at the edge of the fence. I jumped a little, wondering what it was. A tad frightened, I turned towards it slowly. It was... A boy? Around fourteen? What was he doing in a prison? He seemed to be observing me, but not in a creepy way; his sapphire eyes were filled with curiosity. His hair was a golden color, very similar to mine. He was extremely thin, and dirty, as if he had never showered before. Cuts and bruises covered his body. He was actually pretty handsome.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I turned and sprinted out of there, and ran all the way back to the hospital.

"Rin! You're just in time! How was your day in the meadow? You were out there longer than usual," Miku exclaimed.

Miku Hatsune was my nurse, and my best friend. She was eighteen, and became a nurse in order to earn money for her poor family, or so she told me. She was the one who helped me sneak out everyday, though none of the other nurses or doctors ever cared.

"It was... Okay," I muttered.

"You don't sound too thrilled. Are you sure you're alright?"

"...yeah, just thinking."

"Ooh, what about?" Miku questioned as we both flopped on the hospital bed.

"Well, I ran for the first time in forever, and I went near the prison and saw a boy-"

"Aw, Rinny met a boy? Was he cute?"

"It wasn't like that! I saw him sitting in the prison."

Miku sat there for a minute, deep in thought. "Be careful near that prison. You could get in serious trouble, especially if your father found out."

"...I know." My father was... overprotective.

We both sort of gave each other a look, and cracked up laughing. " You better get in your hospital clothes, Rin. Your dad will come to visit soon."

~~~Later that evening~~~

I couldn't sleep. The pain that was missing earlier decided to cone after me at night instead. After father came and visited, it became silent. My doctor, Miss Luka, came by to check on me, but that was really it. To get my mind off of the pain, I decided to run through the events of the day.

That boy. I wanted to know... Why he was there. What did he do? What if he was innocent? Tomorrow, I decided, I'm going back. I needed to know about that boy.

~~~Next morning~~~

I was all dressed up in my favorite white sundress, with the pale yellow lace around the collar and the hem, complete with a matching sun hat and yellow flats.

"Be sure to be back before the sun sets!" Miku shouted.

"Aren't I always?" I laughed, and nearly skipped towards the field. I could feel the paper in my hand, folded neatly into a tiny little square. It had a letter on it- a letter to that boy. It was short, only three questions, but everything I want to ask, for now.

I hurriedly made my way to the same place I had visited before. Who's bright idea was it to put a prison right next to a hospital anyway? I mean, it's not exactly the smartest idea.

I returned my mind to the mission. Get that boy the letter! Hopefully he will respond. They don't teach reading and writing in jail, do they?

I arrived at the jail. Sure enough, that boy was there, all alone. Not paying attention, I tripped over a rock. How stupid! Ugh!

It seemed to get the boy's attention though. I saw a flash of worry over his face, then recognition. Good, he remembered me. Now I don't have to worry about that.

After i stood up and dusted myself off, I looked to the paper in my hand. How am I going to get it to him? He was still staring, I could feel his eyes on me. Well, I guessed I could try one thing. I quickly folded the paper until it resembled what I hoped it would.

Len's POV

That same girl visited. I was happy, maybe I could finally know who she was. How do I ask? If I spoke, it would arouse the suspicion of the guards.

She fell to the ground, but caught herself. i wanted to ask her if she was okay, but I knew I couldn't. Then I noticed something in her hand. It was paper, and she seemed to be folding it. It was a paper plane? She threw it over the fence- towards me! Was she insane?! What if a guard saw?! I quickly glanced around. None of them noticed. I grabbed it and unfolded it. It said,

Who are you? Why are you in prison? Did you do something bad?

I smiled. I was surprised she hadn't guessed. I mean, why else would I be here? Fortunately, she had the sense to put a pencil it the folds of the plane. I responded:

I am just a prisoner. I'm here because of my religion. The people here believe it's wrong. I worship the wrong god. What about you? Where are you from?

I carefully folded it into its original form, and after taking a quick look around, I tossed it back.

Rin's POV

I was ecstatic when I got the letter back from him. What did he mean, 'the wrong religion'? Why had I never heard of anything like this?

I responded to his letter. He forgot to send the pencil back, but luckily I brought a spare.

Well, I am a kind of prisoner. Not like you. Just... limited abilities. I can't do much, even if I wanted to.

I threw the letter back, but before he could respond, a bell sounded and he stood up and walked away, but not before looking back at me. I was too curious about this boy to let this rest. I knew I would come back, and he probably knew it too.

* * *

WOAH CRAPPY ENDING ALERT

No, I didn't forget about Rei. I have something SPECIAL planned for him... MWAHAHA

Well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry for being this late, later than I meant to. I've been on vacation, and out of wifi for a while, so, here you go!**

**And before I'm changing the genre from romance to friendship. I'm not making this romance, I'm trying to focus on the sadness aspect. Just a little bit.**

* * *

Rin's POV  
I woke up with a start. A sudden pain seared through my head, and tears welled up in my eyes. It was unbearable. Miku burst through the door, just coming in for her shift. I guess she heard my cry of pain, and ran through the door.

"Rin! What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me! Are you okay?!"

"...Yeah, I'm fine." She knew I was lying.

"I'll call the doctor."

_***time skip***_

Miss Luka, my doctor, was leaving, just as father burst through the door.

"What happened? Rin, are you okay?!"

"Yes, father, I'm better now." Miku just knows when I'm lying, but father doesn't. He sighed, and dropped into a chair at the end of my cot.

"Sorry for being late, there was... An emergency at work."

That hesitation caught my attention; but I knew if I asked about it, he would get angry and yell. Work has been stressing him out, and he won't tell me what is wrong, much less tell me what he works as.

"Well, sorry for the short visit, I have to go back to work now," he got up and kissed my forehead, then left for his work. Miku looked on with disgust. I wonder why...?

"Miku, why are you...?" I asked hesitantly.

Miku snapped her head around, and her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Rin. I was just thinking," she softly replied.

A thought popped into my head. "Miku... Do you know where father works?" Her face hardened. Does she know? She stood up and quickly left the room.

* * *

*Earlier that morning*

Len's POV  
I woke up in the morning to screaming and shouting. I looked beside me. No Rei. Oh no. OH NO! 'They wouldn't,' I frantically thought. He's only ten! He hasn't done anything wrong! I ran over to the courtyard and saw Rei being dragged off by two guards. He wasn't putting up a fight. Other prisoners were being shot. They must have been the ones Rei was here, he won over the hearts of other inmates. I wasn't surprised; he had always been a social kid.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! What has he done wrong?!" A voice shouted. I realized it was mine.

Surprisingly, the warden didn't shoot me, or even threaten. She just said simply, "He isn't good enough."

That pissed me off. I was about to scream my head off when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away.

"Be careful what you say, kid. You'll be gassed too," a man, about in his twenties, told me. I recognized him, he was one of the only men left in the camp, and he had that strange purple hair that was hard to forget.

I ran after them, tears streaming down my face. Why won't my tears stop?! I stood helplessly as I watched them drag him into the glass room. "Rei," I sobbed, "I'm so sorry..."

I watched, teary-eyed, as they strapped him to the chair, and slowly gas began pouring in. You can tell from the steady hiss. Rei panicked and struggled for breath, and this went on for what felt like an eternity, until his eyes widened and he slumped over. That was his last breath.

I was gasping and sobbing, my eyes clouded from the tears that ran like a river down my cheeks. "Rei!" I sobbed, "Rei..."

I was choking on tears, and I was sniffling. I must have looked horrid. 'Its all my fault!' If only I had waken up earlier, maybe they would have taken me instead... My only family. Gone. Forever. I refused to believe it. No. He wasn't gone. Of course not! This is all a dream... I just need to wake up...

"WAKE UP!" I wailed, "WAKE UP!" I banged my head on my knees. Another prisoner dragged me a way, and the guards looked disgusted. Except one. One had a smirk on his face, almost as if... Proud...

Mystery POV

(A/N- if you know the song, this shouldn't be too hard to guess. :P)

He had it coming. He knew that communicating with others outside the fence was against the rules. Especially to her. How could she do that to me? Go out of the hospital? What if something happened to her! Well, that should be over now. He learned his lesson. It will never happen again. And she will be safe.

* * *

Rin's POV

"Miku, I need to see him!" I completely forgot about the boy. What if he thought I was never coming back? He looked happy when I was there; was I really the highlight of his day?

"Rin, you are still in pain... I don't think it's a very good idea."

It would be better to compromise, since Miku doesn't seem like she is in a good mood. "Fine. What abut tomorrow...?"

She thought about it. I thought it was a good idea, all I needed was some rest. Miku sighed, "fine, but only if you are better in the morning," she agreed.

"Thank you, Miku!" I hugged her as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard, and she hugged me back.

"Now get some sleep, you need it."

* * *

Miku's POV

After pulling the sheets over Rin, I tiptoed out of the room, and nearly crashed into Gumi, another nurse who worked here during my shift.

"Miku, how is Rin?" She questioned. She was almost as worried about Rin as I was. Almost.

I hesitated before answering, "She... Had a rough day."

"Oh." A worried expression spread across her face, very unlike her usual self. Sometimes Gumi cared for Rin, when I was unavailable. She was the worst case we had seen in a child for years. None of the doctors could figure out what was wrong with her. "Well, nothing we can do about it now, good night Miku."

"Good night, Gumi."

What she didn't know was, I wasn't leaving. I never did. I had no family to return home to. Instead, I slept here, in one of the empty cots. It was a deal I had made with the owner of the small hospital. I found a bed, and crawled in. 'Good night, Miku,' I thought, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**I've been having trouble with keeping it in the same tense, so from now on, I'm righting in present tense. And after I'm done with this story, I have a new story idea I've been waiting to try. However, I wanted to ask you guys, should I keep it realistic, or give it a little bit of a plot twist that isn't... Quite... So... Um... Realistic. Yeah, I want your opinions! Please Review! Reviews motivate me to keep writing!**

**:{D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm here! I'm in insane author mode: sloppy ponytail with loose hair EVERYWHERE, Favorite too-big T-shirt from Hot Topic, and the glasses! (I never wear glasses. Always contacts. It feels weird!)**

**Rhette**

**Thank you for Reviewing! I do try my hardest to keep errors to a minimum. Hopefully the fact that I got a new key board will help! And yes, it most likely will be... but you never know~!**

**Anyways, Please read and enjoy! and I do really love reviews... So please leave one for me?**

* * *

Len's POV

I'm still pretty shaken about Rei. About a week later, I finally realized the truth. he's never coming back. I didn't get a proper amount of time to mourn. The guards in this place don't care about us. Although, ever since Rei died, one guard in particular has been watching me. he almost seems smug about something. Why hasn't the girl come back yet? I was still wondering how she could possibly be a prisoner. Obviously, she wasn't in jail, so what kind of other prisoner is there? I was looking forward to the day she comes around again.

"What are you thinking about, child?" I learned the name of the man with purple hair. His name is Gakupo Kamui. He told me he wasn't jewish, but actually decided to study to become a samurai, which isn't something you hear everyday. After a while, we became acquaintances. Not friends, exactly, yet. I'm not yet willing to gain a friend, only to lose him again later.

"Nothing, Gakupo. Just spaced out a little," I replied. He didn't know about the girl. not even Rei knew, when he was... you know.

"Well, you might want to focus for the last hour, so you aren't killed for lack of work." He was always worrying about me. I think he thinks I'm depressed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Rin's POV

Why did I have to be the sick one? I haven't done anything wrong... Maybe in a past life, I was a criminal, or a murderer, and that's why I'm being punished now?

"Please, Miku! I won't go far, I won't visit him! I'll even stay in sight of the hospital...! I just need fresh air!" Of course she knows who I'm talking about. Who else could it be? It's been a week, but I still can't see him. I'm too 'sick'.

"Rin, I said no. You're getting worse. Rin. What if you fell out there and couldn't get up? Damnit, you could DIE, Rin!" Miku was getting upset, I could tell. She's like an older sister to me. I hated when this happened. I guess I'll just leave it for now, even if she IS being ridiculous.

"I'm sorry. I pushed it too far. I'll stop asking for now." Miku relaxed her shoulders and heaved a sigh.

"Thanks, Rin. I care about you; You're like a sister. If anything happened to you-"

Suddenly Gumi walked through the door.

"Gumi, just in time. I have to go now, I have something to take care of."

"Where are you going, Miku?" I questioned her, but she was already out the door.

"So, Rin, how are you feeling?" Gumi was trying to fill the silence. She had always hated quiet.

"I feel fine, i'm just so bored..."

"Oh, I can fix that! Stay right here~!" As if I could move. Gumi nearly skipped out of the room. she had always had an eccentric personality. She couldn't keep still for the life of her.

She skipped back in the room about five minutes later, holding a book.

"You can borrow this book. I loved it, I think you will too!" She handed me the book. on the cover, there was a picture of a big, beautiful tree, painted using water colors. It was titled 'The Heart Miracle'. Interested, I began reading the first chapter.

TIME SKIP

The book was amazing. It was about a Lonely scientist, who created a robot. It was a miracle, but she was lacking something nearly impossible to be made- a heart. But, the dedicated scientist worked on it, teaching the robot about emotions, all the joy and sadness in the world, and trying to create a working heart for her until on his last day on earth, he perfected the program, but never got the chance to show the robot girl. Until a few hundred years later, when she came across it and downloaded it into her system. She had finally discovered emotions, and for the rest of her days, she dedicated all the songs she sung to that miracle scientist, who spent his life creating that heart. I had memorized the ending paragraph:

_"It was exactly a miracle._

_The robot that obtained 'Kokoro' kept singing._

_She sang all of her feelings._

_But the miracle only lasted a moment._

_The 'Kokoro' was far too big for her._

_Unable to withstand that weight,_

_The machine shorted,_

_And was never to move again._

_However, her face was filled with a smile._

_She looked like an angel."_

This ending had saddened me. Why did she have to die, only minutes after receiving her heart? she only had moments to experience her emotions, before she shorted. and... why was she so happy when she died? Was it because she was able to feel emotions before she shorted?

My thoughts were interrupted by Gumi.

"Did you enjoy it? Of course you did! I can tell by the look on your face!" Gumi exclaimed, not even giving me a chance to answer her question. She was right, though. I had enjoyed the book, and I told her so.

"You can keep the book if you want, Rin. I think you need it more than I do," She's giving it to me?!

"Gumi, are you sure? I couldn't take it from you if-"

"I'm sure! Don't worry about me. I have tons of books. You on the other hand... How would you keep yourself entertained otherwise, in this boring place?" She had a point there...

"...Hey Gumi."

"Hmm?" It was now or never.

" Do you think, if I feel better, that is, you could help me sneak out tomorrow?"

Gumi's never fading smile widened to impossible lengths. "Of course! I can finally put my sneaking skills to the test!" Gumi nearly scared me out of bed, she was being so loud.

"Shhh! It won't be much good if you shout it out to the whole world!" I whisper-shouted. Is she insane? Of course she is. She's Gumi.

Gumi only giggled. "Sorry Rinny! Guess I got too excited!" She adjusted the glasses on her head(Which I've never seen on her face, by the way),and trotted out the door.

Well, that's Gumi for you.

* * *

**Awesome, another chapter done! I have to admit, at first I wasn't liking this story, even thought about giving it up. I'm glad I didn't though. I am proud of this story. I want to thank everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed and kept me going! Thank you so much for your support. you have no idea how much it means to me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I got DOUBLE the amount of reviews I had on the last chapter! Thank you so much! Was It because of Gumi? Some of the reviews I got were about Gumi's character... To tell you the truth, She was a spur-of-the-moment idea. She originally wasn't going to be in that chapter, but then I was like, Why the heck not? Thank you for reviewing. I'm going through a hard time, and I've been depressed and crying alot. (If you read my profile, you would know I hate crying) and those reviews really lifted my spirits. Thank You so much! I really appreciate anything. Honestly. So, Again, thank you.**

**Review answers!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am really glad you enjoy this story, and Gumi. Gumi loves you too!**

**Gumi: Yep! Thanks! Someone doesn't think I'm insane...**

**^^' I never said that...**

**Gumi: But you were thinking it.**

**Aaaanyways, I do appreciate your review. **

**PandaPuppet: ...I don't know where the butterflies and pancakes thing came from, but i guess you'll have to read and find out what happens!**

**Rhette: Yes, I guess there is a chance for a happy ending... but there is a chance that there won't be, depends on my mood. Read and find out! Thank you again for reviewing!(I say thank you too much.)**

**Rin: You really do.**

**Shut up.**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Rin's POV

"Gumi, is this really necessary?" I was beginning to regret asking for her help.

"Of course it's necessary! How else are we going to get you out of here?" She replied. she was trying to fit a doctor's robe over my dress.

"I think your'e going over board," I muttered. It's going to attract more attention than anything else she could have done. Whatever, at least she's trying. If it means I can visit the prison...

"Done!" she exclaimed. It just made me look bulky. It was idiotic.

"Gumi, I-"

"Shhh! Let's go!" Guess it's better not to argue.

When we finally got outside, Gumi started laughing. She couldn't stop.

"Gumi?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh, Rin, you look ridiculous!" What the hell?!

"GUMI!"

"Oh, come on, You should have known. I mean, really. No one here cares enough to stop us!" She has a point, but I'm still mad.

"Whatever." I ripped the coat off and threw it at the still-laughing Gumi, who caught it with her face. Serves her right.

I started out towards the jail. Today, I brought extra paper. Hopefully we would get the chance to use it.

Len's POV

The girl and I tossed letters back and forth. We did it for hours. Or so it felt. I learned a lot about her. She told me about her nurse, Miku, and her father, and even Gumi's little prank. I never had much to say, so I told her about Gakupo, and Rei, and how Rei and I used to play at our house together for hours at a time. She seemed happy, and I was glad. I kept all the letters from her. My favorite was our first one. The one she sent to me the first time we met.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?!" A guard shouted. I realized it was the same one that has been giving me strange looks. He grabbed me by the collar and held me in the air. "Get back to work boy." Next thing I know, he throws me against a wall. My head was throbbing, but I held back the tears. Crying would make it worse.

"Slack off again and you'll be killed, just like your worthless brother." That got me angry. However, I was too hurt and in pain to fight back. My back must have at least been bruised, and my head would definitely have a bump in the morning. He glared a me one more time then walked away. If looks could kill.

Mystery POV

She came again! And he responded to her! Had he learned nothing? Why was she up out of bed? It will be his fault if anything happens to her. I have to stop him from corrupting my daughter.

Miku's POV

"Gumi! Where is Rin?!" She wasn't in her room. Could she... no, she wouldn't, would she?

"Oh, I helped her sneak out this morning." she would.

I ran out the door to the hospital, and almost ran into Rin, holding at least ten paperplanes.

"Rin! Don't do that to me! God, I was worried!" She is like a sister to me. The only one I really care about. If I lost her...

"Miku, calm down. I'm fine." She had a huge smile on her face. She was radiating happiness. I couldn't help but smile with her. This is the happiest I've ever seen her. Did she really enjoy that boy's company that much...?

"Come on, might as well get you dressed before your father comes around."

We finished just in time. Just after Rin got under her covers, her father burst in the room. He looked angry.

"Miku, Please, Get out." I was worried. I couldn't leave her with her angry father...

"As her nurse, it's my duty to-"

"Get out. NOW." I glanced at Rin, who gave me a reassuring look. Fine, I'll go, I'lll be listening right outside the door.

As soon as the door shut, Mr. Kagamine began talking. He was extremely quiet at first, but began to grow louder, while Rin stayed about the same volume. I began to pick up on their conversation.

"Rin, no! You can't go anymore. No means NO."

"Dad! He's harmless! how did you find out anyway?!" There was a pause after this.

"I had some business to settle with the warden, Miss Meiko."

"What kind of business?"

"THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT! What matters is you are NOT leaving this hospital, and that is FINAL!" Silence.

"Look, Rin, I'm sorry. I'm just worried abou-"

"NO YOUR'E NOT, DAD! IF YOU REALLY CARED, YOU WOULDN'T KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN THIS PLACE!" Another silence. You could nearly taste the tension.

"Rin, it's the way it has to be." after no answer form Rin, Mr. Kagamine left the room without looking back.

How DARE he! Yell at his sick child?! What is wrong with that man?!

I knocked on the door before coming in. Rin was sitting up in her bed, looking out the window. But I knew she was crying. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her tears from me.

"Rin-"

"You don'lt need to say I told you so. You were right." That stung. Did she really think I would come in here just to say 'I told you so'?

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then what do you want?"

"I hope you realize that I'm not going to let him do that." she turned to look at me. She had a look of surprise on her tear-stained face.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not about to let him take way something that is important to you."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. sure, I think from now on you should have someone come with you, but if he really makes you this happy, then who am I to take that away from you?" Her face lit up, just like it did earlier when she came back.

"Miku, thank you!"She was so happy, she was laughing. I've never heard her laugh like that before. It didn't sound forced, but... actually happy. I was so glad.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight, Rin."

"Good night, Miku." I turned to leave, but she called me back. "Miku?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." That really warmed my heart.

"No problem. Now get some rest. You'll need it."

I walked out of the room and ran into Gumi. Man, is she always standing here?

"If you want, I'll walk Rin down when you're busy. I really want to meet him!" So she's been eavesdropping for a while.

Well, that's Gumi for you.

* * *

**I know! I know! I'm sowwy! I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to use the ending again! Gumi is just my favorite character. She is like, the only happy one there! I mean, this story needs a little happy. I love all of you! and reviews...! so please? give your honest opinion! are you mad I used the same ending twice? I won't do it again, I swear on my life!**

**Peace Love and Dreams,**

_**Dreamer520 **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I had alot of trouble with this chapter, so, sorry if it's bad. I am at the awkward stage where I'm trying to find a way to close the story, with it seeming too rushed, but that might be whats happening. I'm sorry! **

**Review answers! :D**

**I want to give all of my reviewers a hug! All of you have made my day!**

**XxHiMExx**

**I am so glad you think this story is good! I will keep updating, if it kills me!**

**Rhette**

**Everything needs a little happy.**

**TheYokaiOtaku**

**Gumi is the only one that has been getting compliments... Totally unexpected!**

**Gumi: YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! CARROTS FOR ALL!**

**i don't think they want carrots, Gumi...**

**Gumi: TOO BAD!**

**Okay... Well, I appreciate all of your reviews! **

**Len: can we get on with it?**

**Fine. Someone's grouchy.**

**Len: you would be too if you were locked in jail.**

**True dat. On with the story!**

* * *

Gumi's POV

Why is she taking so long? I thought she would be faster about this, since its been a while since she's been out.

"Rin! Come on! What are you waiting for, an invitation?!" Ooh, that was a good one. I'll have to remember that. Finally, Rin came out of her room.

"What took you so long?" That was the longest it's ever taken her.

"...Nothing." Woah, she sounds horrible. It scared me how quiet she was.

"Maybe we shouldn't go..."

"No! I'm fine, really." Well...

"Okay! Let's go!"

Rin's POV

My leg still hurt from falling down. It was badly bruised, but I had managed to cover it with my dress. It was nothing. People fall all the time, right?

I started to notice the bruise getting bigger and darker. It shouldn't be that big. Oh well, nothing I can do about it.

When we arrived at the jail, he wasn't there. I turned towards Gumi, signaling her to stay quiet, and waited for him.

He didn't notice us at first, and sat down at the edge of the wall. He finally looked over, and his face brightened. I have to admit, he is pretty cute...

"Rin! Is that him? Aw, he's adorable!" Gumi whisper-yelled. He gave me a confused look, asking who she was. I quickly scribbled a letter on to a piece of paper.

This is Gumi, the one I told you about. I told you she wears goggles.

Before I could send the letter, Gumi grabbed it and wrote,

Gumi says hi!

And handed it back to me. I giggled a little, and threw the plane through the air. My aim was definitely getting better. I once got it stuck on top of the fence and had to use a rock to get it down.

He read the letter, and smiled as he wrote,

Hi, Gumi.

Line

The pain was getting worse. I had to begin getting more IVs. I couldn't walk like I used to either. I continued falling, my bruises getting huge. I also had blinding headaches. I knew it had been getting worse. I couldn't tell anyone though. They would keep me bed-ridden. And I can't let that happen.

"Miku..." I called her name, Hoping for an answer.

"Rin? What is it?"

"It hurts..."

"I know, Rin. I'm sorry."

Miku's POV

"I know, Rin. I'm sorry." I had no idea what to say. I don't know how it feels to be in her position right know, only fourteen and bedridden. It must be horrible.

"Miku, can I have some water?"

"Of course." I would give her a pony right now if she asked for it.

I came back with her water, and Rin had fallen into an uneasy sleep. I placed the glass next to her bed, and sat in one of the chairs. I watched her as different emotions crossed her face. She looked extremely uncomfortable, until something in her dream made her smile. I wonder what it could be...?

Rin's POV

It was just me and him. We were in that same meadow, except he wasn't behind bars, and I wasn't sick. He looked over ar me, and gave me a big, toothy smile. I giggled, glad to be with him. We were happy, just walking in silence. Until, something horrible happened. A storm. A huge, swirling wind, with rain, and thunder, and flooding, it was truly a disaster, and to be in the middle of it... my head was pounding, and I had lost him. Where was he?! How could he leave me?!

"Where did you go?!"

"Where did who go, Rin?! Wake up!" I suddenly shot up, with another migraine.

"Rin, are you okay? You were shouting in your sleep..."

I didn't answer. That dream meant something, it meant something terrible was going to happen...

And no one is going to be happy about it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I'll add some more Len POV in the next chapter if I can.**

**Len: Finally!**

**Chill out, it was only one chapter.**

**Len:...**

**Rin: Lighten up! I mean, really.**

**Len: Easy for you to say. You have all the long monologues!**

**SHUT UP!**

**Rin and Len:...**

**THANK YOU! well, anyway, when I was having trouble with this story, I started a new one, called The Sadistic Vampire! As of posting this, it had no reviews. :'( but maybe that can change? :D please go check it out? I would appreciate it! Thank you so much for being there for me!**

**And I am so sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I finally updated this story. My mind has been totally dead! I did write this Oneshot type thing, because I had no idea what to do with this story. I think the next chapter will be the last, then I might add a prologue, I haven't decided. Thank you for all of my loyal reviewers, and even the people who only read! Thank you so much for being there for me!**

**Review replies!**

**Rhette: yeah, Rin is pretty sick.**

**Rin: well, no freaking duh.**

**if I have said it once, I have said it a million times. Shut up.**

**Yeah, that dream was insane! I just thought maybe that would add more to the story. Thank you for continuously reviewing through the story!**

**Palmtop tiger 17**

**Thank you! I will definitely consider you as an editor.**

**TheYokaiOtaku**

**Len: Finally! Someone understands! **

**Calm down, Len. Sheesh.**

**thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

Len's POV

Conditions in the jail were getting worse. More people were dying each day, wether from mold growing because of the rain or soldiers becoming bored and killing for excitement. Not many of us were left. Gakupo had been shot in the head, along with many others. I was the youngest left. The only good part of the day was her. She was the best part of my day. She is beautiful, and sometimes I can hear her soft laugh. It's an amazing feeling. Gumi seems... Interesting. She is very hyper, and it seems like she can't keep still for the life of her. Miku comes sometimes too. She is very quiet, and protective of Rin, but she also seems happy. It would be nice to have friends that wouldn't die the moment your back is turned.(A/N- Oh, the irony.)

Today when she came, she came alone. It was a cloudy day, the sun trying its hardest to be seen through the clouds. Her expression was one of sadness, and she looked as of she had a hard time walking. She still looked as beautiful as ever, though. She flashed a weak smile, tossing a plane that looked as if it had been written on many times, but scribbled out. I unfolded it, and read the only legible words.

I'm sorry, I have to leave soon, somewhere far away. I won't be coming back anytime soon. I wish I could be here, but it is inevitable.

As I read the letter, my heart quickened. What does she mean? Where is she going? Why does she have to leave me? I looked towards her, wanting an explanation, but she began walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted, surprised at the sound of my voice. She froze, not looking back at me.

"I will wait for you to return," I cried out. "I'll be here." The girl said nothing, just began running away. Did she really hate me? I couldn't believe it... No. She wouldn't have come all those times if she thought I wasn't worth it. But still... Why leave with no explanation?

Rin's POV

I couldn't get the words down on paper. It was too hard. By the time I had chosen the right words, the entire paper was covered with errors and mistakes, and scribbled out words. I began getting out of bed, a dull ache throbbing through my entire body. I had to explain to him why I wouldn't be there. It broke my heart just thinking of him alone on that place.

I began the walk. I had asked Gumi to stay here, and she had kept her promise, but said she would come after me if I wasn't back soon. On my way to the prison, I had to focus on moving my feet carefully so I wouldn't trip.

Upon reaching the prison, I found he was already there. I gave him a weak smile, and his face immediately brightened. I'm going to miss that... I thought sadly. If I reincarnate, I hope I meet someone like him. I threw him the note, and began limping away. I didn't want to see his reaction, I already knew he would be devastated.

"Wait!" A voice called. I realized it was him. I froze, wondering what he was doing. His voice sounded rusty, as if not used to being used. "I will wait for you to return," He shouted. What he didn't realize was, I was never coming back. "I'll be here." At that, I broke down, sobbing. I knew he would be here. He was in jail. He couldn't leave. I ran, not wanting him to see me cry. I ran, persevering through the pain until I reached the hospital, where I flopped onto my bed and bawled myself to sleep.

The last few weeks had been horrible. I couldn't move. Doctor Luka had been in a few time, grief-stricken. I was grateful for her. She was kind, and she had tried her best to save me. Unfortunately, it was in vain, because I was going to die soon. When I realized this, I began that god-forsaken letter that I would despise for the rest of my life, which wasn't very long.

Gumi wasn't talking much anymore. That made me sad. Her little jokes and pranks made me smile and laugh. And Miku... She cried when she though I was asleep. I am going to miss her a lot. She was like a sister to me. She cared for me as if I really were her sister by blood. Gumi too. I don't want to leave them behind. And father... He was never really there for me. He was always obsessed with his work, whatever it was. I never really got to spend much time with him for the last few years, I thought. Not since mom died. Hey, at least now I will join her. Mommy... I thought. I'll see you soon.

Flashback, nine years ago

Mom stormed into my room, sweeping me up from my bed.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's nothing, bunny. We are just going to the basement," she said. I woke up a little more, and heard a storm raging outside. Lightning was lighting up the house, rain pounding on the roof. That was no ordinary storm. Mother took me to the basement, and ran back upstairs. Father came down, sitting me on his lap. We heard a crash, and Father placed me down, running up to the main floor.

"Lenka?" He shouted, over and over. "Lenka, please! Where are you?" He pleaded. I heard him gasp, then he started kicking something. "No! NO! Lenka, wake up!" He sobbed. After a moment of silence, he came down stairs, a look of grief on his face.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" I asked innocently

"...She is visiting with god now."

Now I realize what that meant. I miss her. But soon, I no longer will be separated from her.

* * *

**Oh my god Riiin WAI!**

**Rin: you wrote the story.**

**Shut up.**

**Gakupo: You say that alot!**

**Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?!**

**Gakupo: ;-;**

**This story has been really fun to write! Thank you to all of you who had the curiosity to read thi S far! All of you are amazing people and get a cookie!**

**Also, iI have been thinking, since Gumi is so loved, should I give her her own fanfiction? Who should I pair her with, If I do pairings at all?**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it, guys! The last chapter! I wanted to finish this story before continuing with my other story. I just want to thank pall of you beautiful people out there who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read along! All of you kept me motivated enough to keep going, and I want to say, I appreciate it.**

**review replies!**

**Rhette **

**This chapter was sad to write, but I think the sadder one is Rin's. Len's was hard to write, since no one really cares about him anymore. **

**Len: Hey, wait a minute!**

**It's true, and you know it.**

**Len:...**

**I guess read and find out!**

**TheYokaiOtaku**

**I will write an epilogue!(I typed the wrong thing before, sorry ^^') JUST NOT THE JUSTIN BIEBER, OKAY?!(obviously I'm not a fan, sorry all you beliebers!) But I'm not telling if it will be happy or sad or what. For all you know, they could be going to hell!( they won't, but I have some ideas that could make the ending bad.) **

**Rin: What did we ever do to you?!**

**Absolutely nothing. :D**

**Rin and Len:...**

* * *

Certificate of Death

Rin Kagamine

Age:14

DOB: December 27, xxxx

DOD: August 13, xxxx

Time: 12:07pm

Place: Xx Xxxx Hospital

Cause of death: Unknown. Unidentified disease is believed to be the cause.

Witnesses: Gumi Megpoid, Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine

* * *

Death Report of August 13

Number of deaths: One

Cause: Disrespected a guard

Time: 12:07 pm

Execution Method: Gas chamber

Executioner: Rinto Kagamine

Prisoner: Len Kagene  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Earlier that day

Third person POV

In a small hospital room, there was one sick girl and three grieving women. The girl, Rin Kagamine, was going to die. She could barely speak, and she was in more pain then ever. The doctor, had given her medicines to take away the pain, but they weren't much help. One of the women, Miku, stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Rin," She said. No response. "I just want you to know... I love you. You are like a part of my family. You are a sister to me, and I will never forget you." Tears were running down her face, falling onto the patient's blanket.

"I love you too Miku. I'm going to miss you." She whispered. "And Luka, thank you for trying to keep me alive. I appreciate your efforts, and you were amazingly kind to me," She breathed as she turned to the doctor, who nodded, trying to hold back tears.

"Gumi," the girl smiled. "I'm going to miss your craziness most of all. You really knew how to lighten the mood." The third woman, Gumi, began bawling and ran over to hug Rin.

"Rin, I'm going to miss you too!" She sobbed. All three women sat with her until the end.

In Rin's final moments on earth, she realized something. She couldn't believe she never asked. She couldn't get it off her mind. Her last thoughts were,

What was his name?

The light slowly disappeared from Rin's eyes, her breath hitching then stopping all together, all three women grieved, sad that that day, two of them had lost a friend, and one had lost a sister.

Miku slowly made her way over to Rin and gently closed her eyelids.

"I will never forget you, Rin."

Line

Len was sitting in his cell, reading all the letters from her. He cherished them with all of his heart.

An angry guard made his way over towards Len.

"What's this we have here?" The guard asked, signaling to his associates to hold the boy down as he grabbed the letters from him. "Oh, communicating with the outside? We can't have that," he sneered, ripping the letters to shreds.

The boy had pure rage rush through him. He yelled, ripping away from his captor, and punching the guard square in the jaw,with enough force to cause him to stumble back. This was exactly the reaction the guard was looking for.

"Take him to the gas chamber!" He shouted. Two guards lifted the boy up, as he struggled and flailed.

He was thrown into the gas chamber, not wasting time to tie him to the chair, and waited for further instructions. The boy sat, crying. He knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life, the one that would end it for him.

The guard came up to the chamber, a viscous smile playing on his lips, Finally, he thought. The revenge I have been waiting for.

He pulled the lever to release the gas, and the boy struggled, trying not to breathe in the gases.

Suddenly, the boy stopped. His eyes widened in realization, and he gasped, inhaling a large amount of the toxic fumes. Before he fell to the ground, he shouted:

"What was her name?!"

He fell to the ground on his knees, becoming to weak to stand. He fell against a wall, slamming his head, causing him to bleed. He was dead before he hit the floor. After waiting for the gas to clear out, they hauled the body out, carrying it towards disposal.

The guard was extremely happy, and made his way towards a nearby hospital to visit his sick daughter.

* * *

**And that is the end! Expect an epilogue within the next few days. I can't believe this story was actually successful. Thank you!**

**And I think I will make a Gumi fanfic! Just need inspiration... TIME TO GO SURF YOUTUBE!**

**Rin: that's your answer to everything.**

**Youtube is the oracle!**

**Len: Not when all you do is listen to songs you are too broke to buy.**

**Shut up.**

**Thank you so much for a everything! You guys are amazing! I can't tell you how much this means to me! **

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi.**

**FINAL CHAPTER FTW!**

**You guys... *sniff* I love you all! *sniff* thank you for everything! *sniff***

**Rin: No need to get over dramatic.**

**Fine.**

**Review Replies! **

**TheYokaiOtaku**

**I don't have kids either. Yeah, Rinto does kill him. SADNESS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!**

**Rinto: how many times do you have to be told that you are the one who wrote the story?**

**As many as I want.**

**Antheasa **

**Thank you so much! Rin and Len always die. It might seem that Len dies more, but that Is only because he dies in their most popular songs. I think Rin has her share of deaths, too.**

**Rin: True dat.**

**I am getting so off topic here.**

**Rin and Len: True dat.**

**Shut up.**

**Rhette:**

**Thanks! I am glad you liked it, even though have no idea if those actually existed back then.**

**OkamiNoSafaia**

**I couldn't figure out what would make you shake when you read this. But, I am so glad you think so!**

**makkisongune:**

**KAITLIN! YOU FOUND MEE! SOME ONE GET THE ROADROLLER, IT'S TIME FOR CELEBRATING!**

**Rin and Len: NO WAY ARE WE GOING TO LET YOU USE THAT THING.**

**Oh. Thank you so much Kaitlin! You are my best friend ever!**

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke up lying on the ground, looking up into a blue sky. I blinked a few times, and slowly got up. Where was I? I took a look around, and found that I was in some sort of field. The air was cool, with a light breeze gently blowing on my face. Then, it all came back to me. The boy. Being sick. Dying. Was I dead? I then realized that all of the pain was gone. I could walk! I could run! I took off running, laughing and smiling. It was the happiest I had ever been. I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could.

I ran into something, or someone, and fell to the ground laughing. "Sorry!" I giggled. "I didn't see you-" I looked up to what I ran into and saw his face. His face. It was him! The boy from the prison! I jumped up and tackled him, glad that he was no longer suffering. He realized it was me, too, and his face brightened. Wait a minute. If I was dead...

"You died?!" We asked at the same time. We fell to the ground laughing. We told each other how we died, but we weren't sad. We were happy. When we were done exchanging stories, he stuck his hand out and said,

"By the way, I'm Len." Len. I liked that name. It was short and sweet, and suited him well.

"Rin," I answered, shaking his hand. We both stood up, and began walking through the giant field in silence.

We were surprised when we cam across a white house-like structure. It was quite large, as if for a big family. We both agreed to investigate, and knocked on the door. A small boy, looking around the age of ten with jet black hair and yellow eyes opened the door. Len's eyes widened, and he embraced the boy.

"Rei!" He shouted.

"Len? Is that you?" Rei asked. He looked surprised, as if not expecting him.

"Yes! It's really me!" Len looked as if on the verge of tears. But in a happy way. I took another look at the boy. It was obvious they were related, if you looked at the facial structures. I recognized the name, Len had written letters about him.

Wait.

If we are in heaven, and Len saw his brother, does this mean...

"Bunny!" A familiar voice called, embracing me in a hug.

"Mommy!" I was ready to cry. I was finally able to hug my mother again.

"Rin." She looked me in the eyes. "I am so sorry that you weren't able to live through your adult years." She was genuinely upset, I could see it in her eyes.

"It's okay, mom." She began silently crying.

* * *

Len and I explained everything to Mom and Rei. We sat inside the house, which was entirely white, even the furniture. It hurt my eyes, or, at least it would if I could feel pain. They hung on to every word, not making a sound until we finished. I told them about my time in the hospital, Len told them about being in the prison. After we told them as much as possible, Len had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong, Len?" He had trouble saying it.

"I was just wondering, if we are in heaven... Then, were are my parents?"

Rei smiled sadly, and said, "They both moved on to their next life."

"Next life?!" Len and I asked in unison.

"Yes," mom replied. "After some time in heaven, spirits move on to a new life, usually with the same name, or something similar. Humans who name thief children choose the name without realizing it. It just sort of... Happens," she explained.

Suddenly, a bell went off somewhere. Len and I looked around, confused.

"Already?" Rei deflated. "They just got here..."

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

"It's time for you both to move on!"

"But what about you?!"

"Rei and I will be fine! Have fun! I am sure we will meet again, bunny!" Mom shouted before a bright white surrounded me, and I blacked out.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SYSTEM- KAGAMINE_RIN IS NOW RUNNING.

I opened my eyes, and saw I was surrounded by people with white lab coats on. I sat up from the table i was laying on, and looked around. One of the scientists smiled, and began to ask how I was feeling, if all systems were running correctly.

"Yes. All systems are in check," I responded in an emotionless voice.

"Wonderful. Would you like to see yourself?" I was handed a handheld mirror. I had golden hair, and big, azure eyes. My face had no blemishes, and my hair was cut to my shoulders. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had a white sleeveless sailor suit on, with a black and yellow collar, along with a yellow bow tied around my neck. I had black shorts on, and cut-off sleeves with flashing lights on them. I had huge boots on, with built in speakers. I then noticed the big, childish bow in my hair, along with the white hair pins pulling my hair back.

"There is someone we would like you to meet, Rin. He will be your partner." The scientists parted to reveal a boy who looked extremely similar to me, except his hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and he wore a yellow tie.

"Rin, this is-"

"LEN!" I shouted, throwing myself at him. The doctors were confused. How did I know his name? I wasn't sure either, but I feel like I met him somewhere... But I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was some kind of strange connection...

"Looks like we are partners, Rin," Len smirked. The scientists were still very confused. I hugged him, Not caring about them right now. I knew that Len and I were always going to be together.

And I liked that.

* * *

**Yaaaaayy! Happy endings! Yesss! I always knew it was going to be happy. I just didn't want to spoil it. Anything to say, Vocaloids?**

**Miku: HELLO, WORLD!**

**Not what I meant, but okay!**

**Len: I am just glad that it's over.**

**Rin: Same, but we still have that other fanfic to finish. -.-**

**Gumi: WHERE IS MY FANFICTION?!**

**You will get it! I swear!**

**Gumi: *Begins to sharpen knife* good.**

**Uhhhh... Okay...**

**i am so thankful to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read! You people are amazing. Kaito will even share his ice cream with you!**

**Kaito: NUH-UH! **

**...nevermind.**

**thank you for being with me through this fanfiction! I love you all! Expect The Sadistic Vampire to be updated shortly.**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

_**Dreamer520**_


End file.
